


I Sing the Body Electric

by MsFixit



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shep gets his biotic implant rimmed, Technological Kink, how do i even tag this?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFixit/pseuds/MsFixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The armies of those I love engirth me and I engirth them</p>
<p>"Sitting in my lap, skin sticky with tears and sweat and cum while he forces air down. Down right fucking pornographic, debauched to his core and its the most beautiful thing I’ve ever witnessed and he's all mine."</p>
<p>Alternatively: Space boyfriends fuck in new and creative ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing the Body Electric

Shepards just some punk, some kid, nothing more nothing less. But he’s the brat who saved the citadel, saved the universe and that's gotta count for something. I can see it through the public speeches, videos of him in combat. I see it with a picture of him on Normandy, caught off guard with messy hair and his tattoo’s where everyone can see them. That’s the truth, half dressed with his shirt on the floor after sparring with that Turrian friend of him, covered in sweat and grin a mile wide- that's the real John Shepard, alive, blood pounding with adrenaline.

I meet him- he’s just some punk but he’s a hero, this damned sense of morality that means he’d put a bullet in his brain to save the world. We work good together, fit each other. The chemistry's like a gasoline to a spark.

After horizon he’s drunk and we get into a pissing match. I slam him into the wall and he bites my lips with each jaw dropping kiss. Its rough and it hurts half as good as it feels but it happens more and more until I’m waking up to him curled into my side more often then not.

I feel myself going softer and softer each time I wait till he wakes up, each time I pull the blankets over him in the middle of the night. All i hear is the dull hum of his implant and amps working through his metabolism. Those implants eat away at any fat and muscle it can, leaving him with bones sticking out at every angle.

His implant and amps are all black market- I can see he installed them himself, neck all marked up with tool not meant for the job.

“I used to work muscle and tech for a merc squad before I become a soldier” he tells me, he’s got the scars to prove it. “Fucking good at my job”

I can see the scars beneath his ink, the ones above. Addiction, relapse, you can see the cycle on his skin.

We get so drunk one night, we fight as hard as we fuck and in the morning one of us has a slew of broken ribs and the other a concussion. I won that fight but I get to sit back and watch him put himself back together the morning after.

He treats himself on the end of my bed while I feel the nail marks I left on his back, the ones he left on mine in turn. When we woke up we fucked until his nose started bleeding and I couldn’t breath right. Only then we decided that we were hurt bad. He tapes my ribs up, I dig out some tools for him, unscrew the plate on the back of his head.

“You get a lot of head injuries? Makes sense”

He laughs monotone at me “My amps burn and if you don't treat it that’ll give you brain damage quicker than anything” he explains.

“Well aren’t you high maintenance” I wrap my arms around him from behind, slotting my hands atop bruises on his thighs.

He smacks my thigh with a fist holding a screw driver.

Never met a man who could do so much with so few tools and he’s just some punk they decided was gonna save the world, but maybe that's why.

And I watch him work, he forces his amps out of the nodules socket with a screw driver, the remainder of a bottle of whiskey from the night before and a groan. He tosses them onto the floor and they steam off heat with burnt rings along their side. I touch the back of his neck, feel the burning hot bone like material that's planted into the base of his skull. The entire thing looks put together with paperclips and gum, epoxy dried white and hashed together components.

“Who did this? They did a shit job”

Shepard knocks me in the thigh with a huff, never quite facing me “Did it in the mirror, wasn't easy” his voice is low but confident, containing itself for reasons I can’t begin to understand yet.

“Next I’ll give you a hand, yeah? Once cauterized a Krogan’s crest back on.”

He gives me a look, the same look when i regale him with stories of of my merc days 'bullshit' all in one quick glance. He shakes off his questions, going back to work prepping a new set of implants with filed off numbers on the side.

I touch along the edges where his skin is cauterized to the socket, feel the smooth cooling inside of it- he flinches and for a moment I think I’ve hurt him but he looks at me with flushed cheeks and blown out pupils, fists curled into the bedspread already. I stroke and touch until he’s shaking, hard and gentle touch alike, bring a curl to his spine.

I crawl up behind him and kiss my way up his neck, lips pressing to each vertebra jutting from beneath his skin. I lathe my tongue against the edge of the socket where it meets skin. He leans out of my reach when it becomes too much and I follow him down until he’s face buried in the bed spread with his ass grinding into my lap. Fingers and tongue inside him until he’s so fucked out he can’t form words beyond 'more' and 'please'.

Nothing but raw fucking nerves.

Falling apart underneath me, not even fucking touching his cock, he ruts between me and the bed until he stops working for it altogether. I stop when the shaking turns into steady tremors and he’s whining like I’ve just managed to gut him alive. I make one last hard stroke before I pull him upright and check on him, holding him up with on hand around a thick thigh and the other around his bicep.

Just some punk, some kid. Cheeks stained with tears, my sheets soaked through with cum. He tenses and shakes with every touch of his skin.

“Looks like I found your Achilles Heel, kid”

He huffed out and opens his mouth to respond but he’s too far gone, still breathing a storm in his lungs. I watch him try to catch his breath like that.

“Holy fuck” he forces out like he's drowning and I get a good laugh out of it “Dear god, wow- fuck you” he can’t form anything coherent, grinning like the fucked out idiot he is, face still red and wet.

Sitting in my lap, skin sticky with tears and sweat and cum while he forces air down. Down right fucking pornographic, debauched to his core and its the most beautiful thing I’ve ever witnessed and he's all mine.

“My thoughts exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and this was written in the middle of the night with no editing.
> 
> This is the most self indulgent thing I've written in recent memory. I have a huge hard on for the tech in mass effect and I'm not even half certain how any of it works. I want a detailed schematics and a thesis written on biotics please and thank you.


End file.
